When the front passenger seat belt is not in use, the latch plate assembly connected to the seat belt webbing rests in a narrow area between the B-pillar trim and the side of the car seat with the latch plate parked on the exposed seat belt webbing toward the car seat. This parked location keeps the seat belt latch plate assembly in an accessible position so that the passenger may easily find and grasp it when donning the seat belt.
However, it should be appreciated that when the vehicle is traveling on a bumpy or uneven road surface with the seat belt latch plate assembly in this position, the mass of the seat belt latch plate assembly can induce significant side-to-side movement. This may cause a repetitive impact with the side of the car seat which in turn generates an unwanted noise or rattle that can annoy or dissatisfy a motor vehicle operator or other occupant.
This document relates to a new and improved seat belt latch plate assembly with integral bumpers that address and resolve this issue in an effective and efficient manner. The bumpers are an effective passive countermeasure that performs the desired function without requiring the operator to take any specific action.
Better noise reduction is ensured through the softness, thickness, number, position and shape of the bumpers which absorb and dissipate impact energy over a wide range of contact severities and angles that would otherwise result in noise generation. The integral molded-in-place bumpers have a purposeful appearance while the soft material may be color keyed to the base plastic of the latch plate cover thereby providing an overall perception of quality and design excellence.
Advantageously, the integral bumpers provide for long-term durability as they are attached to the seat belt latch plate assembly through a two-shot injection molding process. Accordingly, the bumpers will not peel or delaminate with use or age.